


Minesweeper

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Minesweeper - Freeform, Strong Language, Vernon and Minghao are mentioned, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Wonwoo is the new king of minesweeper, beloved by everyone.





	Minesweeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohpsohpic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glowering on the sinside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211131) by [rohpsohpic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic). 



Wonwoo didn't know when it happened or how it happened but he was now touring France as the top minesweeper player. He would walk onto grand stages surrounded by roaring crowds. Who knew Minesweeper had such a large following. Wonwoo had started playing the game a few night ago but he climbed the ranks and broke record like it was nothing. He kept rising until he was the king. No one could beat him, not even himself. Pledis begged him to come back but minesweeper had become bigger than ever and it needed Wonwoo. Plus his seventeen bros didn't even notice he was gone. The only one who occasionally texted him was Vernon. Also he tried to go back once but Minghao locked him out and refused to open the door so really Wonwoo was forced to continue on this journey.

Wonwoo was chillin in his hotel room after another flawless victory against Germany, when something flew threw his window, shattering glass all over the floor. It was a brick with a note tied to it. Wonwoo stared at it in amazement. He was on the top floor so someone had to have thrown it 50 stories high and then the realism set in. Someone had thrown a brick 50 stories high and they obviously had beef. Wonwoo was going to get his ass kicked by someone with a monstrous arm. But… maybe it wasn't for him, maybe they got the wrong window. Wonwoo peeked at the note and his name was written in bright red letters across the top.  _ God damn it _ , he thought to himself. Wonwoo scanned the letter and snorted. It read:

**WONWOO** , 

Lose the next minesweeper tournament, or else.

“or else what?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes but jumped when another brick crashed through his other window. Damn it, now it was going to be cold in his room. The new brick had a picture taped to it. It was… it was… who is this? Wonwoo had to stare at the picture for a long time until a name slowly started to reveal itself in his brain. BITCH it was Seungkwan. Man, Wonwoo hasn't been around his bros in forever, he's honestly starting to forget them. Maybe once his tour is over he'll go home and force Minghao to open the door. Or just cry until thughao is annoyed enough to open the door. Wonwoo wondered if his strawberry syrup was still in the bathroom because he was craving some hotcakes. Preferably ones with chocolate chips in them. Maybe he should stop by that diner later tonight and get some dinner. Wait… wasn't there something important he was supposed to be doing right now? Oh! That's right, Wonwoo had to take a shower and get ready for his evening match. 

Wonwoo walked onto the stage and the crowd hidden in the shadows roared to life. The minesweeper king sat down on his throne, a cross from his opponent. The ref count down and the game began. Wonwoo won with practiced ease. When he walked backstage someone grabbed him and dragged him somewhere. Wonwoo was thrown to the floor in a dark room. A single light turned on and in front of the champ was Seungkwan tied to a chair.

“what are you doing here? Why are you tied to a chair.” Wonwoo asked his bro but someone else answered for him.

“you know why he's here. You ignored the threat.” a scary voice said. Wonwoo suddenly remembered the bricks. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

“what threat?” Wonwoo asked with a tilt of his head.

“don't play dumb, the ones we threw through your windows.” the voice growled. The ‘or else’ turned out to be a gun and it was pointed right at Seungkwan’s head. 

“I never received anything in my windows.” wonwoo replied.

“w-what!? What do you mean you never got it. We literally threw bricks through your window.” the voice sputtered out.

“nope my windows are perfectly fine,  _ buuuttttt _ I did hear my room neighbor freak out.” Wonwoo said coyly. The room was filled with murmuring.

“god damn it Jeff! You had one job!”

“I'm sor-”

“No! You're fired!” Wonwoo jumped a little when he saw a man pass by him. The dude had one hella buff arm with a mom tattoo. “let them go.” the voice said and Seungkwan was cut free. The duo got the fuck out of there as soon as they could. Wonwoo took the other to his new mansion. 

“it's a good thing they fucked up.” Seungkwan said as he sipped his wine. 

Wonwoo sunk down in his chair. “y-yeah,” he laughed awkwardly.

“... they didn't fuck up, did they.”

“..............”

“god damn it, Wonwoo.”Seungkwan growled out.

“look to my defense, I'm easily distracted.” Wonwoo pouted. The minesweeper champ had to buy Seungkwan 50 boxes of poptarts to get his forgiveness. Wonwoo made sure Seungkwan got home safely before he went to NASA he. His world tour had ended and now it was time for the big league. Wonwoo boarded a spaceship and began his universal tour. He played against the best minesweepers day after day. Wonwoo came out undefeated. He was now the ruler of the universe, no one had more power than him. He was able to end wars with a snap of his fingers. He ended world hunger in a day. But most importantly he returned home, where he quickly learned that he wasn't actually the most powerful person because minghao still wouldn't open the fucking door. Wonwoo had to sleep outside for 5 days until minghao decided he was bored and let the minesweeper king inside. Wonwoo scrambled inside like a confused dog and Vernon was the only one who greeted him. The others didn't even know they were missing a bro and honestly, Wonwoo wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating in my head since I read, glowering on the sinside, by rohpsohpic. It took me a long ass time to write it but I'm glad I finally did.
> 
> To Rohpsohpic, I hope you like what I wrote. And sorry it took me like a month to write but I loved your fic so much I had to add more to it. It's a little on the shorter side but that's due to it being written on my phone since my laptop died on me. I hope you have a wonderful day. <3


End file.
